Falling in Love
by tennantandeccleston4ever
Summary: Instead of Rose its MEEEE! There is a hint of fluffyness at first then the lemon will probably be in chapter two.


Falling In Love

By tennantandeccleston4ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who but who knows maybe one day I will. Ten/OC fluffy but there will be a lemon soon.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The moment we held hands running away from those mannequins that were in the mall in

Cardiff; I knew he was the man I wanted to be with forever. It was like sparks went through my

hands to all over my body as he held my little fingers.

"My you have a firm grip Amanda." The Doctor said with surprise. "Yea I play piano and

3 other instruments your point." I remarked. "Well it seemed like your such a petite woman I

would never suspect that from you." He smirked with one of the sexiest grins possible.

"Don't forget I'm an athlete though." I replied with a grin. "Wait you never told me

this?" he said, "Well that explains why she has such a good figure and can run like its nobody's \

business." He though quietly.

As I was running I could see the Doctor eyeing my arse. With an evil smirk I said,

"Watcha lookin at Doctor." He turned a bright shade of crimson. "Don't lie to me Doctor."

"Well I was…. Uhhh lookin at the back of your shirt it's dirty." "No it's not I wiped most of the

dirt off." "Fine you caught me I was looking at your arse, you happy now." "Very"

Doctors POV:

As they got to the TARDIS, the Doctor was showing Amanda where all the rooms were

on it. He said that if I wanted I could travel with him through time and space. Maybe we could

even travel to see Barcelona. I jumped in excitement at the thought. But the Doctor had other

thoughts because Barcelona is where the fortune teller said he would take his one true love. But

the Doctor didn't believe him because he was supposed to know his future well.

But of course the Doctor was already fond of this pink and yellow human that seemed to

ignite something in him. She was a very attractive female and very bright she happens to know a

lot about human interaction and medical sciences. But back to the attractive part she happened to

have a very nice body, her boobs were about a D cup (no pun intended). She had long blonde

hair that was wavy. Don't get me started on her eyes though. They were bluer than the sky, but

fierce as a hawk.

She seemed very loving and cared about all living creatures good or bad. She even cared

about the things she didn't generally like such as bugs and large animals. She was the type of

person who doesn't want people to be in pain and suffer like she did as a child. My god no

wonder why she ended up meeting me she is just like me but in a woman. A person who suffers

like I do, day by day.

But it is unworthy of the Gallifreyans to like humans like that; he certainly couldn't deny

the fact that he was attracted to her though. But why would she like someone as daft as me

anyways. Amanda snaps him out of his thoughts as she asks if he's all right. He nods quickly

and says "Well if you want to stay your room is right here." He didn't mention that it was right

next to his because he asked the Tardis to put it next to his. He secretly had a little crush on her

but so what. It's not like he asked her to marry him. Secretly he would love to have her by his

side at all times.

Amanda's POV:

I was watching the Doctor stare off into space, but I decided that he should be left with what he's

thinking about. I took a little time to take in his body while I had a chance, he had nice broad

shoulders and a lovely face. His hair seemed to frame his face very well. Oh but it would look

just fantastic if it was ruffled. He has long legs that look very flexible but I wonder how flexible

he really is. But I shouldn't even think like that he is old enough to go at least 50 generations

back. But he doesn't look a day over thirty. Hmm who could have known that I of all people

would be attracted to. I mean I have Mickey to look forward to being with when I get

back but it's just not the same.

Doctors POV:

I was in the console room tinkering with the Tardis when Amanda walked in with the

shortest nightgown, with frilly panties peeking out. "Wha-what are you wearing?" I stuttered.

Something to sleep in duh dur. Its just that it covers so little though." Oi I happen to like this you

need to go shove a sock in it." "Well what was it that you needed anyways." "I couldn't find the

bathroom to take a bath." " Well it's this way then as he led her down the hall towards the

bathroom." When I pointed her towards the bathroom she looked at him with a look of sadness.

"What are you waiting for Amanda aren't you going to go take a bath and a little kip?" All of a

sudden I could feel the soft pink lips press against mine.

Cliff hanger. What did you guys think. R&R There will be more chapters to come


End file.
